


kienai kono kizuna (this undisappearing bond)

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Facial, Fluff, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, i wrote this the day jin came back from america (the first time), side akame, side kamepi, this is trash don't read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-01
Updated: 2007-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Jin comes back from America to find his Kame with someone else.





	kienai kono kizuna (this undisappearing bond)

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It was dark and snowing when Akanishi Jin returned home from America, “home” being the general vicinity of Japan since he had never gotten around to buying his own house. It’s not like he would have spent a lot of time there anyways, what with all of the appearances and touring due to their sudden popularity.

He felt like a jerk for leaving, but it was something he had to do. The media was becoming far too focused on his relationship (or whatever it was) with Kamenashi Kazuya, and a sudden trip to America with his “girlfriend” seemed to be the best way to get them off of his back. The girl was pleasant enough, eager to help him out of what could have been a bad situation; Jin had always gotten along fairly well with females, being as he practically was one. She had opted to stay overseas, mostly because she had picked up the English language far better than he had. He wouldn’t miss her.

There was no doubt as to where he would go, which remaining KT-TUN member upon whom he would impose for a place to stay. He considered calling first, but the thought of Kame’s face when he showed up unannounced on his doorstep was enough to forego the propriety. He would be home, of course; Jin had purposely timed his arrival during a rare break in KAT-TUN’s scheduling.

Jin brushed his hair out of his eyes in the back of the cab as they left the airport, closely examining his appearance in what he could see of the rearview mirror. It had only been six months since he left, and he was pretty sure that he didn’t look any different. He had gotten a haircut at one point, but it had grown out considerably and the ends now flipped up whether he wanted them to or not. He had also downgraded his wardrobe for traditional American clothing like blue jeans and T-shirts. The necklines on the shirts were a little too high for his liking, but he had gotten used to them.

The cab dropped him off in front of Kame’s building, which was one of the most prestigious complexes in town. Kame had never been one for second best, which was made clear by the shiny blue roadster in his parking spot. The spot next to it, also assigned to Kame, was usually where Jin’s car would have been, but he had sold it before he left. Now, though, there was an ordinary-looking sedan crookedly parked in it, and Jin was well aware of the owner despite its normalcy.

“Yamashita,” he muttered under his breath, craning his neck upwards in the direction of Kame’s apartment. He should have known that his two friends would take a liking to each other; they’ve been working closely together for the past year, although Jin could only think of one type of “work” that carried on past midnight. He didn’t see any lights on in Kame’s windows, but that just increased his suspicions. _Maybe Yamapi was too tired to drive home_ , he thought hopefully. _Maybe they had been drinking. Maybe there’s something wrong with Yamapi’s car._

_Maybe I’m delusional_ , he concluded. That one won over the rest. He turned around to get back in the cab, but it had left while he was dreaming up excuses. He was stranded, his only options being confronting the pair in what would probably be an awkward situation or sleeping in the dumpster. He supposed he could call Koki, who lived nearby, but he didn’t feel like explaining himself nor getting lectured _again_. He had done enough of both before he left, thanks.

Twisting his hair, as he was prone to do when he was forced to make an important decision, he settled for what he believed to be a compromise and began climbing the fire escape. It seemed like a good idea in theory, but by the time he reached Kame’s window he was surprised the police hadn’t been called yet, what with all the noise he was making. Kame and Yamashita, who were very much awake and visible through the open window, didn’t appear to notice him either, although Jin doubted that they would notice a nuclear bomb exploding with the way they were intertwined together on Kame’s leather couch.

Try as he might, Jin couldn’t tear his eyes away from the pair of them through the open window and rustling curtains from the night breeze. Their shadows silhouetted their actions on the wall behind them, making Jin feel like he had double vision. It was nothing graphic or explicit, though very erotic despite all of their clothing remaining intact. Jin furrowed his brow as Yamashita shifted on top of Kame, slowly bringing their lips together and inching his fingers underneath his shirt.

Jin was ready to jump through the window and yank Yamashita away by his hair, but before he could move, Kame reciprocated. All he did was tilt his head to accept the kiss and lift the back of Yamashita’s shirt, running his fingers along the exposed skin, but it was enough to tell Jin that Kame was definitely a willing participant in this event.

It was one of the most beautiful scenes Jin had ever witnessed, circumstances aside. He didn’t feel the least bit perverse as he watched Yamashita slowly move against Kame, their mouths breaking apart and coming together over and over again, oblivious to the entire world. Yamashita’s smooth skin and Kame’s delicate features, their choppy multi-colored hair falling carelessly all over the place; Jin momentarily forgot his jealousy in favor of studying the pair of them as though they were a living piece of art.

Kame tossed his head back against the couch cushion after a particularly rough thrust, emitting a strangled, high-pitched moan that had a striking resemblance to Yamashita’s first name as Yamashita attacked the bare skin of Kame’s throat with his mouth, his fingers lingering on a fleshy spot above Kame’s hip that made Kame squirm below him. Jin remembered this particular spot quite well; he had poked Kame there once during a performance and had received the oddest look in return, the mere memory of which sent a chill down his spine and straight between his legs.

Yamashita raised his head to capture Kame’s lips once again, this time deepening the kiss. Jin caught a flash of their tongues coiling together and felt another chill, one strong enough to cause his hand to slide down his chest of its own accord and massage his persistent hardness through his jeans. Now he felt perverse, biting his bottom lip to keep from crying out as he squeezed himself at the sight of his two friends together.

It was at that exact moment that Yamashita decided to tear his mouth away from Kame’s and inhale sharply against Kame’s skin, inadvertently turning his head towards the direction of the fire escape. Jin wasn’t worried, though; it was a little-known fact that Yamashita was just about legally blind without his glasses, which didn’t seem to be residing anywhere in the immediate vicinity. Besides, his eyes narrowed into slits as Kame outlined the shell of his ear with his tongue and whispered words that Jin couldn’t hear, his hands gliding up the sides of Yamashita’s chest, taking his shirt with them.

“Kazu-chan,” Yamashita said breathlessly, lifting his arms to allow Kame to remove the garment. “That bird looks like Akanishi.”

Jin froze, ironically enough with his hand halfway down the front of his pants, but to his relief Kame did not turn to look. Instead, he flashed his trademark smirk and nibbled at Yamashita’s collarbone. “Are we going to play the ‘What if Jin-Jin were here’ game again?” he asked playfully.

“Why not? It gets us off like nothing else,” said Yamashita, thrusting against Kame as though to prove his point.

_Us_? Jin’s eyebrows couldn’t have been closer to his hairline than if they had been surgically relocated. He knew how Kame felt about him; hell, his _grandmother_ knew that. But Yamashita too? Jin couldn’t deny that he had thought about it before; Yamashita Tomohisa was probably the most attractive of all of JE, with pure, unadulterated sexuality oozing from his pores, something which was most likely the only thing keeping NewS alive. Yamashita could perform ‘I’m a Little Teapot’ while wearing a wedding gown and Domoto Tsuyoshi’s purple turban and everyone in attendance would cream themselves. Nobody in their right mind would turn down the chance to entertain erotic thoughts of Yamashita, male or female, Jin included.

While Yamashita was more than aware of this effect he had on people, Jin seemed to think that he pretty much blended into the background of KAT-TUN unless he was doing anything that involved touching Kame. And even then, it was only because of Kame. Kame was beautiful, almost animated in perfection, his devilish smirk the only thing tainting his otherwise innocent, angelic demeanor.

Jin almost snorted out loud at the thought; Kame was anything _but_ innocent, obviously, but for some reason he appeared pure in Jin’s eyes. Maybe because Jin knew his secret, one that nobody would believe given his antics on stage, because despite being an incurable flirt, Kamenashi Kazuya was still a virgin. At least, he had been one when Jin had left for America. Not that Kame hadn’t had ample opportunities with many, many females (and males) in past years; he simply wasn’t interested in any of them. He only had eyes for Jin, at least until recently, and as he once said, “If that makes me gay, so it is.”

Jin had always been amazed at how calmly and comfortably Kame could speak about his affection towards him. He was a very affectionate person to begin with, but he would openly say things like “I bet you taste sweet” or “I wonder whose thumb would be on top if we were to hold hands” without a hint of bitterness or wistful longing. It was so casual that Jin thought for the longest time that he was just joking around, no matter how many times Kame came out and said, “No, really. I’m in love with you.” He paid no attention as to who was listening either, which of course prompted the many lectures upon Jin’s announcement of a sudden “girlfriend” as well as his departure.

Watching him with Yamashita now, Jin couldn’t fathom how they could both be so into him when they had each other. They may have mentioned him, but those were still Yamashita’s fingers at Kame’s waistline and Kame’s lips on Yamashita’s neck. Jin didn’t see how he would fit into that equation at all.

“I miss him,” Kame said with a pout; Yamashita immediately sucked the full lip into his mouth and Kame giggled. “What would you do if he were here?”

Yamashita grinned and stared into Kame’s eyes. “First I would admit that I’m never fully listening to him when he talks because I’m too distracted by his mouth. I’m imagining it in places that make me want to run into a private room and touch myself until I come, wishing it were him doing it.”

“What kind of places?” Kame prompted, slowly pushing the waistband of Yamashita’s pants down over his hips.

Yamashita sighed. “Anywhere. My face, my neck, my chest, my thighs, the length of my cock, the crease of my ass…” He groaned as Kame rushed to touch the aforementioned body parts with either his lips or his hands, leaving his fingers curled around Yamashita’s uncovered arousal and stroking lightly. “I would tell him I’ve had countless fantasies about him and it would be beneficial to our friendship if we went to bed together.”

“I’ve been telling him that for years,” Kame interjected, accepting Yamashita’s heated kiss as he tightened his grip. “I think he thinks I’m kidding.”

“What would you tell him?” Yamashita asked breathlessly, burying his face into Kame’s shoulder and moving against Kame’s touch.

“I wouldn’t tell him a damn thing.” Kame chuckled. “I’d throw him up against the wall or down on the floor, whichever was closer, and _show_ him, because obviously my words are not getting through to him.”

Jin let out a squeak as he squeezed himself particularly hard in an attempt to keep from coming in his pants. Nobody appeared to hear him, although Yamashita’s gaze darted over towards his general direction and back again in the time it took Kame to blink. Jin was vaguely aware that he was starting to sweat as he struggled to stand upright with one hand in his pants and the other gripping onto the railing of the fire escape. Blowing his hair out of his eyes, he dared to step closer to witness the actions occurring between his friends’ bodies more clearly.

“How would you show him?” Yamashita asked, his hand drifting down to run along the back of Kame’s thigh.

Kame made a noise of impatience, as though he would much rather remain where he was and have Yamashita carry on with wherever he was heading, but the thought of being with Jin presumably overruled his present situation and justified his sudden relocation of both of them to the floor. Jin couldn’t help but smile when Kame slipped his hand behind Yamashita’s head to break the fall as he crashed on top of him and straddled his waist.

Kame’s hair surrounded his face like a fury of disheveled layers as he leaned in to capture Yamashita’s mouth, kissing him fiercely while grinding down hard enough to make Yamashita wrap his legs around Kame’s thighs. He broke the kiss as harshly as he had initiated it, arching his back just enough to press his face into Yamashita’s neck and bite down. Yamashita yelped and jerked his lower body upwards, grabbing onto Kame’s ass and breathing erratically with his lips slightly parted.

“Kazu-chan,” Yamashita whimpered. “Please.”

Without a verbal response, Kame kissed his way down Yamashita’s chest, glistening with sweat, and hovered over his bobbing cock just long enough to lick his lips. Jin found himself panting for air as Kame’s tongue darted out to flick the head, eliciting the most delicious moan of encouragement from Yamashita. After a few laps, Kame sucked just the tip into his mouth, slipping his tongue underneath the foreskin and causing Yamashita’s entire body to shudder uncontrollably.

“Akanishi has no idea what he’s missing,” Yamashita mumbled, reaching a hand down to grab a fistful of Kame’s wild hair.

Kame pushed Yamashita’s cock out of his mouth with his tongue. “I would tease a lot more than that, if only as payback for all the times he’s teased me. But since it’s you, I’ll skip that part.”

Yamashita opened his mouth to speak, but only a faint grunt came out as Kame swallowed a good majority of his length. Jin watched Kame’s cheeks hollow with the force of his suction, noticing the intense concentration on Kame’s face. His eyes flickered towards Yamashita, who was doing a very poor job of remaining still as his face became completely flushed, every breath accompanied by a strangled moan.

“ _Jin-chan_ ,” he gasped, looking directly at Jin as he yanked Kame upwards by the hair and decorated his smirk in pearly white.

Jin gaped at him, his hand shooting out of his pants as though it had suddenly caught fire. He didn’t know whether to be more shocked that Yamashita had actually seen him or the fact that he had called him Jin-chan. _No one_ had ever called him that; not even Kame, who had spent a good while when they first met thinking up cute nicknames for him.

Kame seemed less than impressed. “If you’re going to come on my face, you can at least say my name,” he said bitterly, trying to catch what little bit he could reach with his tongue.

Yamashita exhaled loudly, pulling Kame towards him and licking his face much like a cat would drink milk. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Kame sighed, snuggling into Yamashita’s embrace and very obviously grinding against his hip as though it were a friendly reminder.

Smiling at the action, Yamashita reached down to lower Kame’s zipper. “You can fuck me if you want.”

“You keep saying that,” Kame replied, “but you know I won’t.”

“Yeah, I know.” Yamashita dipped both hands into Kame’s pants and withdrew his cock, stroking it between his palms.

Kame bit his lower lip and leaned his forehead against Yamashita’s shoulder. “You are very good at this. I’m so thankful that I have you.”

“You know what I’m thankful for?” Yamashita asked, a slow grin spreading across his face as he turned back to the window. “Contact lenses.”

Kame looked up and wrinkled his nose in confusion. “What?”

Shaking his head in defeat, Jin crept towards the ledge, suddenly amused by the entire situation. “Kame-chan,” he said, the depth having gone from his voice.

Kame’s head swiveled around so fast that Jin thought it might break and fall off. “Jin-Jin? Is that you? Where are you?”

“Lurking in the darkness on the fire escape,” Yamashita replied with a chuckle. “He’s been perving on us the whole time. I tried to tell you.”

“I have not been _perving_ ,” Jin replied defensively. “I merely stopped by and didn’t want to interrupt.”

Yamashita stifled his laugh. “Yes, because Kazu-chan’s apartment is very much on the way home from your school in _America_ , and you have always had no use for front doors and preferred to take the back way inside.” He nodded, presumably satisfied with the innuendo. “Oh, and that bulge in your pants is purely from the cold.”

“Correct on all three,” Jin said with a straight face. “You know me so well, _Tomo-chan_.”

Yamashita made a face. “When has anyone ever called me that?”

“When have you called me _Jin-chan_?” Jin replied incredulously.

“Only when I come.” Yamashita rolled his eyes as though it were common knowledge.

Kame appeared to ignore this entire exchange in favor of staring at Jin like he was a ghost in a dream. “Jin-Jin?” he said again, his voice barely above a whisper. “I can hear you, but I can’t see you.”

“His vision gets all distorted when he’s worked up,” Yamashita explained.

“I wouldn’t know,” said Jin honestly, attempting to climb into the room and unceremoniously rolling over the ledge and falling to the floor.

“Jin-Jin!” Kame exclaimed, detangling himself from Yamashita and stumbling towards the window. “Are you okay? Do you need to go see the doctor? How many fingers am I holding up?” He fell to his knees and gave the peace sign.

Jin smiled up at Kame’s worried face and reached up to touch his jaw. “All I need is for you to kiss me, right now.”

Kame bit his lip. “Jin-Jin, you’re freezing -”

“ _Now_ , Kame-chan.”

Covering Jin’s hand with his own, Kame allowed himself to be pulled down until his lips touched Jin’s. Kame kissed him tentatively, as though he thought that he would disappear at any minute, but Jin wrapped his arms around him and held him as close as he could so that there would be no doubt in his mind that Jin wasn’t going anywhere. It was then that Kame opened up to him, sharing Yamashita’s taste and everything else inside him that he had been holding back for so long.

Kame’s lips were soft, his mouth hot, his tongue probing; Jin never wanted this kiss to end. As uncomfortable as he was from his fall, kissing Kame seemed to be the cure to everything, and he mentally berated himself for not doing this sooner. He honestly could not think of any logical reason why he had moved away for six months when he could have been here with Kame the whole time.

Suddenly Kame tore his mouth away and gasped like he had just realized what he was doing. He asked Jin about someone, a name that he probably should have recognized but couldn’t recall.

“Who?” he replied, eager to get back to the kissing.

Kame grinned. “She wasn’t your girlfriend, was she?”

“You owe me five thousand yen,” Yamashita called out from across the room.

“You can wait,” Kame hollered back, speaking to Yamashita but looking deep into Jin’s eyes. “Please be with me now.”

Jin nodded as fast as he could. “Anything you want.”

“I mean _be_ with me,” Kame emphasized, slowly climbing on top of him. “I want you to be my first.”

Jin gulped as Kame’s eyelashes fluttered against his face. “Okay,” he said in a choked voice.

“ _Now_ ,” Kame repeated strongly, tugging at Jin’s clothes as though that would get them off quicker.

“I-I don’t know what to do,” Jin protested, helping Kame as much as he could, which proved rather difficult being as Kame insisted on licking every piece of Jin’s skin as it was exposed.

“This is where I come in,” Yamashita said proudly, scooting over towards the pair. “Figuratively or literally, your choice.”

“You’re such a perv, Pi,” Kame said carelessly, flicking Jin’s dark nipple with his tongue.

Yamashita smacked Kame on the ass, which caused Kame to bite down on Jin’s nipple and Jin to scream with an equal mixture of pain and pleasure. The sensation sent a bolt of electricity through Jin’s entire body, and in one swift motion he had flipped Kame over on his knees and grabbed him by the hips, shoving his pants all the way off his legs before wrapping his arms around Kame’s waist from behind.

“I’m going to fuck you right here on the floor,” Jin said through clenched teeth and sweaty hair, nibbling random portions of Kame’s back.

“Yes,” Kame breathed, arching his back like a cat in heat. “Yes, please.”

Yamashita pried one of Jin’s hands away long enough to place a small bottle into it. “You don’t want to hurt him,” he instructed. “Because then I’ll have to kill you. Put some on your fingers first and I’ll show you where to put them.”

“I think I can figure out where to put them, thanks.” Jin dipped his fingers into the warm liquid and trailed them up the inside of Kame’s bare thigh, smiling when Kame squirmed. He lightly dragged his nails along the length of Kame’s cock before continuing back past his balls and finally around the tiny hole, Kame’s incoherent sounds of encouragement guiding him.

He vaguely noticed Yamashita kneeling behind him and bringing his arms around to splay on Kame’s ass, spreading his cheeks and breathing hard against Jin’s neck. “He’s not the only one who has been wanting you, Akanishi.”

Jin gasped as Yamashita licked the top of his spine, his fingers lingering between Kame’s legs.

“Jin-Jin, _please_ ,” Kame whined, shaking his ass invitingly.

With an amused sigh, Yamashita reached down to grab Jin’s hand and coax one of his fingers inside. Kame squeaked, Jin grunted, and Yamashita latched his lips onto Jin’s ear, whispering, “You know where this is going, right? Push deep and down.”

Unable to answer, Jin followed the directions and moaned along with Kame when he hit a particularly spongy spot that made Kame’s arms almost give out. “What was that?” he asked in amazement.

“You’ll find out,” Yamashita replied in his sultry voice. “Add another finger.”

Jin did as he was told and felt Kame tense around his fingers. “Relax, Kame-chan,” he said, bringing his free hand around to stroke Kame’s cock. Kame instantly calmed down and pushed back against him. “Lean up,” Jin went on. “I want to kiss you.”

Kame rocked back on his knees and craned his neck around to meet Jin’s lips, kissing him heatedly while bouncing up and down on Jin’s fingers. “More,” he said when Jin sucked on his bottom lip. “Give me more.”

Once the third finger was in, Yamashita was back in Jin’s ear instructing him on how to move them in order to stretch Kame enough to cause the least amount of pain. Kame was biting around Jin’s neck and throat as Jin concentrated on Yamashita’s words and tried _not_ to concentrate on Yamashita’s slick hands sliding down both sides of his pants.

“Jin-Jin,” Kame wheezed. “Now. Do it now.”

Jin pulled out his fingers and immediately replaced them with his cock, which Yamashita had helpfully lubricated. As he slowly pushed inside, Kame bit his lip and grabbed onto the carpet as though he were trying to rip it off of the ground. “Does it hurt, Kame-chan?”

“No,” Kame hissed. “Don’t stop. I’ll tell you if it hurts.”

With Yamashita’s much appreciated assistance, being as Jin was pretty much useless at anything that didn’t involve moaning right about then, he sheathed his entire length inside Kame before pausing and catching his breath. Kame was so hot and tight around him that he might just come if he were to move right away. And Yamashita’s ministrations between his legs weren’t helping to hold off matters either.

Jin positioned himself so that he could wrap an arm around Kame’s waist and nuzzle his face into his shoulder blade. “You feel so good.”

“Move,” Kame ordered.

Jin moved. He leisurely pushed in and out, trying to be as gentle as he could when all he wanted to do was pound into him until he saw stars. Kame groaned softly and matched his rhythm as they gradually reached a comfortable speed, Jin dragging his teeth along Kame’s back in an effort to hold back. It worked until Yamashita’s finger trailed down the crease of his ass and circled his hole, tentatively poking inside.

“Kame,” Jin said in a warning tone, already increasing his speed. “I have to go faster.”

“Please?” Kame replied. “Ah, Jin, _yes_.”

Jin changed his angle as he automatically lifted his ass for Yamashita, which led him to hit that sensitive spot inside Kame if his sudden howling was any indication. As Yamashita inserted a second finger, Jin discovered what all the fuss was about and lost all control of his willpower, thrusting hard enough to knock Kame off-balance and send him crashing to the ground, Jin following behind him.

Kame struggled to lift his head up long enough to say, “I’m going to wear a hole in the carpet if you don’t touch me.”

It was no minor feat, but Jin managed to shove one of his hands between Kame and the floor and grasp onto his throbbing cock. That was all Kame needed to go over the edge, screaming every syllable in Jin’s given name along with some others that he added as Jin felt a warmth flood over his fingers and Kame softened almost immediately.

“Jin,” Kame gasped, smacking his hands on the floor as though he were trying to lift himself up. “Please stop. You have to stop.”

Jin swore loudly; it took all of his energy to halt his motions and pull out. Kame immediately turned over on his back, pulling Jin on top of him and kissing him anywhere on his face that he could reach. “I am so in love with you, Jin-Jin. Don’t ever leave me again.”

“I won’t,” Jin promised, blindly returning the kisses through his scattered breathing. “I was stupid for leaving in the first place.”

“Bakanishi,” Kame teased with a grin. “Is Yamapi still playing with you?”

Jin grunted his affirmation, and Kame tried to peer over Jin’s shoulder at Yamashita. “Are you going to let him fuck you?”

“I don’t know,” Jin replied honestly. “He’s kind of doing his own thing back there.”

“I am right here, you know,” Yamashita pointed out. “I won’t fuck you if you don’t want me to.”

Jin looked into Kame’s eyes and smiled when he nodded. “Go ahead,” he told Yamashita.

Yamashita wasted absolutely no time complying; it was so fast that Jin wasn’t ready for it and he felt like his eyes were about to pop out of his head. Kame held his face with both hands and kissed him quickly, smirking at his scrunched-up expression of discomfort. “It gets better, baby. Trust me.”

“I want to come,” Jin spat out between large gulps of air. He discovered that he was pushing back against Yamashita and it felt a million times better than his fingers. He groaned into Kame’s hair and felt a hand – he had no idea whose – slide down his stomach and wrap around his aching cock. With everything that had happened already tonight, he knew that he wouldn’t last long. A few more hits against that spot deep inside him and a tug on his cock had him singing a note he hadn’t known he could reach as he clutched onto Kame and finally achieved release, a warmth on his back and a low growl indicating that Yamashita had followed suit.

Jin allowed himself to close his eyes and be completely embraced by Kame, who sought out his lips and kissed him until he didn’t even have the energy to kiss back. He heard Yamashita get up and walk around the room, but Jin was pretty much careless about his actions. He was here with Kame and that’s all that mattered.

“Welcome home, Bakanishi,” Yamashita said with a chuckle as he returned to the couch and flipped on the TV.

“Yeah, thanks,” Jin replied sarcastically, wanting nothing more than to curl up with Kame and go to sleep, which he was perfectly content to do right there on the floor.

“Come on, Jin-Jin,” Kame said, wiggling to move Jin’s dead weight. “Let’s go to bed.”

“I don’t know how you two are going to date,” Yamashita commented. “You’re both incurable bottoms.”

“I guess that’s why we have you,” Kame said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Jin opened his eyes to move and burst out laughing at Kame’s face. “Kame-chan, you have rugburn on your forehead.”

“Shut up, I do not,” Kame said frantically, shoving Jin off of him and scrambling for the nearest mirror. “I so do. How am I going to explain this?”

Yamashita grinned. “Now nobody will be surprised when Jin rejoins the group.”

Kame threw the nearest item at him, which happened to be his pants. “Seriously.”

“I don’t care what they say anymore,” Jin said honestly, walking up behind Kame and hugging his waist. “I’m just glad to be home.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” said Kame. “You don’t have rugburn on your forehead.”

Jin spun Kame around and looked into his eyes. “I am home, aren’t I?”

Kame smiled. “Of course you are.”


End file.
